


咫尺之間

by Sugiyoru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugiyoru/pseuds/Sugiyoru
Summary: 2017年舊文紀錄>現代AU，《雨晴的彼方》系列試寫文之一。>遊里在人格及情感方面有些障礙，導致部分行為看上去社會化不足。>但通篇都是糖......應該吧（？>OOC......總之就是OOC我很努力搶救了(。





	咫尺之間

　　一段時間後，貓似是習慣了遊里，攀在他身上四處張望。灰貓看了看遊矢，低下頭拍拍遊里抱著牠的手，然後又再看向遊矢。那樣的舉動讓遊里覺得有趣，放聲輕笑出來。

　　查覺到灰貓的意圖，遊矢忽然湊上遊里懷中的貓，鼻子輕輕觸碰著小動物的，緩慢的、溫柔的互相磨蹭了起來。太過突然來不及反應的遊里僵坐在原地，放任遊矢越來越靠近自己。貓咪滿足的閉上雙眼跟他玩起了蹭臉遊戲，卻讓遊里更加不知所措——遊矢現在幾乎是整個臉都靠在自己的肩窩。為了撐住身體傾斜的重量，遊矢一手扶著沙發椅背、一手繞過遊里支在沙發上，彷彿要將自己圍困一般的姿勢讓遊里十分困窘。

　　對方的髮梢隨著動作刮搔著自己的頸子和臉頰，惹得遊里有些癢卻又不敢隨意亂動，下意識收緊手臂忍耐。許是被壓迫感到不舒服，懷中的灰貓喵了聲掙扎幾下。反應過來的遊里這才又稍稍鬆開臂膀，滿是歉意的望著牠。原本跟貓咪玩到渾然忘我的遊矢，也因為被打斷而抬起頭看向遊里，卻沒有任何想要離開對方的意思。

　　似是察覺到遊矢緊盯著自己的視線，遊里撇過頭把注意力放到遊矢身上。只見他的嘴角正泛著一抹笑意，隨後迅速將他的手掌輕覆上懷中貓咪的雙眼，一個挺身便湊上自己的雙唇。

　　猝不及防的碎吻輕柔的落下，遊里完全沒有料想到遊矢這樣突然的舉動，呆愣在原地幾秒後方才回神，緩慢而有些笨拙的回應對方。

　　在遇到遊矢之前，其實遊里並沒有任何感情方面的常識——更準確的說他並沒有任何與人「正常來往」的經驗。就連他現在，也不是很清楚到底他們兩人間到底算不算是「戀人」。和大多數人不同，他們從來沒有對彼此說過任何一個有關「愛」或是「喜歡」之類的字詞。遊里只能從遊矢「不會主動和其他人要求擁抱」、「只會和自己親吻」等諸如此類的行為來判斷，或許自己在遊矢心目中的地位是特別的，但那究竟是不是「愛情」？他無從得知。

　　感受到對方的舌尖傳遞而來的溫度和訊息，遊里閉上雙眼輕啟雙唇。對方也不急著馬上魯莽的衝破，反倒輕柔地一點一點慢慢試探著。遊矢的溫柔並非表面功夫，而是發自內心的替他人著想。他知道遊里並不擅長一次接受太過激烈的情緒表現，這樣反覆地持續加深，對他們之間的感情才是最為契合。

　　遊矢耐心的舔舐，刻意放慢節奏讓遊里可以跟上，這使得遊里有種被人珍視著的感覺。教會遊里這種情感美好之處的人就是遊矢，到目前為止也是遊矢給自己的對待感受最為強烈。

　　考慮到對方可能不喜歡一直處於被動方，遊矢也輕柔地引導遊里。對方沒有拒絕邀請，但因生疏而顯得過於謹慎。遊矢對此並不厭煩，反倒覺得可愛，輕笑聲自嘴角傾瀉而出。

　　終於有些喘不過氣，兩人才依依不捨的分開，輕噴在彼此臉龐的氣息是如此溫潤。依然眷戀那溫存，遊矢摩挲著再次靠近，似羽毛般輕柔的觸碰描摹，悉心感受對方薄唇傳來血液的跳動。

　　一直安靜待在遊里懷中的貓咪此時突然發聲，有些不舒服的喵嗚喵嗚起來，令原本還沉浸在餘韻中凝望彼此的兩人迅速回神。遊里這才發現剛剛因為缺氧而緊繃的雙臂不小心壓迫到懷中的大貓咪，他滿懷歉意地趕緊鬆開。

　　「嘿小傢伙，還好嗎？」移開蓋著貓咪眼睛的手掌，遊矢從對方手中接過灰色大貓咪圈進自己的懷抱，握起拳頭揉壓灰貓的肚子。貓咪滿足地發出呼嚕聲，盡情在遊矢腿上翻滾打轉。

　　遊里撇了眼牆上的時鐘，起身步往廚房替貓和他們自己準備晚餐。灰貓是遊矢的友人出國而暫時寄養在家裡的，原主人請託時也有一併帶來給貓咪吃的食物，這令遊矢和遊里都覺得輕鬆不少。

　　一聽到罐頭被打開的聲響，訓練有素的灰毛家貓立刻跳了起來，蹦蹦跳跳的奔向遊里腳邊，毛茸茸的尾巴歡快而規律的左右擺動，琥珀色的金瞳睜的圓潤。覺得這個景象很新鮮有趣的遊里露出淺淡卻好看的微笑，用湯匙挖一口食物後蹲下來。看見灰貓的視線緊盯著食物，將它湊近小動物的嘴邊，牠先是遲疑的舔了幾口，隨後津津有味的吃了起來。

　　淺櫻色順著雙瓣綻開的弧線漸漸暈染開至頰上，梅紫色的眼眸專注地望著灰毛球開心的進食。跟在貓咪後頭踏進廚房的遊矢見到這一幕，瞬間迷失在這美好的情景中。遊里本來就生得十分標緻有氣質，但就是不怎麼會笑這一點讓遊矢覺得可惜。看見如此令人動容的微笑，他只是佇立在原地安靜地凝視著，將其深深烙印在記憶的片隅。

　　遊矢撫上自己長年戴著的頸鍊。從第一次相遇到現在，由痛苦而扭曲的表情到如同朝露般的笑顏──細數往事點滴，宛若樹陰下那些自葉子孔隙穿透而來的流光，看似破碎，實際上每一個亮點都是太陽的縮影，造就現在完整的他們。

　　片晌，灰貓吃淨了湯匙上的食物，滿足的喵了一聲，令原本凝結在微冷空氣中的時間又流動了起來。遊里正打算起身，抬頭便撞進那雙深邃而蘊含無限溫柔的紅寶石眸子。他朝對方漾開飽含幸福的微笑，對方頰上卻緩緩泛起紅暈，這讓遊里不解地歪了頭。遊矢只是撇開視線，默默地走到一旁的冰箱拿出晚餐所需的食材。

　　雖然抱持著疑惑，但遊里選擇沉默以待。他將貓罐頭中剩餘的食物倒進碗中和了些水，放至不遠處餐桌旁的地板上。確認貓咪有跟了上來並開始享用它的餐點後，遊里轉往協助遊矢準備晚餐。兩名青年比肩而立做著各自的工作，長年累積下來的默契使彼此無須交談。蔓延在整個空間的只有菜刀敲擊砧板的咚咚聲，和烹煮食材時的滋滋聲響。就連享用晚餐時也只是簡單道了句「我要開動了」，兩人便安靜地細細咀嚼品嘗。迴盪在其中的除了彼此的呼吸聲，沒有一絲多餘的雜音。

*******

扭緊水龍頭，遊里用擦手巾將遺留在指上的水珠拭淨。晚飯後的收拾工作因為有遊矢幫忙而快上許多——一人洗餐具，另一人就幫忙擦乾——這樣的分工似乎已成為兩人的習慣。不需要言語交談，甚至不需要眼神示意，總是在腦袋開始運轉前身體就先自動反應過來，宛如反射動作般的自然。

稍早比他們先行吃飽的灰貓早已離開廚房，在客廳角落開心的玩著自己的玩具。而遊矢也在將碗盤全數放進烘碗機機並啟動開關後，便前往客廳查探貓咪的狀況。

遊里盯著水槽壁上緩緩滑落的水珠，思考著今天還剩多少代辦事項，正打算回房間休息，不料卻被身後突然襲來的高熱體溫給嚇了一跳。原本隱沒在空氣中對方的呼吸聲頓時被放大數倍，夾雜著被陽光曬過的溫暖大草原氣息縈繞在四周，熟悉的令人心安。

感受到環抱著自己腰部的手臂微微收緊，對方依靠在肩頸上的腦袋緩緩來回磨蹭著，溫熱的吐息如春天的暖風習習。拂過頸窩時對方刻意停留深吸口氣，發出一聲滿足的謂嘆。遊里只是安靜的側過頭輕依上對方，沉浸在暖陽的沐浴中。

遊矢溫柔的攬過遊里，讓對方順勢靠坐在流理臺邊，將他圈入懷中輕輕摟住。微仰起頭望進遊里那典麗的梅紫色眼眸，他下垂的睫毛濾去了世間的紛擾塵埃——那是歷經一番波折與苦痛，而淬鍊沉澱出的靜謐幽遠。此刻映照在他紫色曈中只有自己的倒影，還有無法言喻的幽靜之美。

輕柔地撥開對方的側髮，讓紫粉交雜顏色的髮絲滑入自己指間。雙手珍惜愛憐地撫上遊里俊雅的臉龐，並在他額上綴下飽含愛意的虔誠一吻。遊里先是愣神了一會兒，旋即將自己的手覆於其上，指尖柔和地扣進對方的指縫間，露出溫暖的淺笑。

「遊里。」遊矢輕聲喚了對方的名字，拇指指腹滑至對方唇上。彷彿要把那美好的形狀刻進自己的記憶中，一次又一次溫柔的描繪著。他闔上紅寶石般的雙眼，再次緩慢地拉近與對方的距離。遊里也斂了斂眸子，和遊矢交換一個簡單卻令人想反覆回味的親吻。

兩人互相輕抵著額，靜靜地凝視對方的雙眼，細細聆聽他們漸趨一致的呼吸節奏，咫尺間的距離令他們恰好能感受到彼此的存在。而僅僅只是意識到對方就在身旁，便足以讓人展露安心而滿溢幸福的笑顏。

「對了，遊里。」  
「......嗯？」  
「改天要一起去流浪動物之家嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 作為《雨晴的彼方》系列的起點，這一篇對我有著重大的意義  
> 也是開始寫Rottenshipping文的最初作品  
> 本篇與《雨晴的彼方》主線故事較無關聯，可作為獨立篇章來看  
> 不過說到底這篇純粹是放閃文罷了（笑


End file.
